


you can hide here in my arms

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is cold and it is rainy and Tim looks absolutely miserable. </p><p>Title taken from Count On Me by Default.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hide here in my arms

It is cold and it is rainy and Tim looks absolutely miserable. For being from Washington, Javi would think that he'd be used to this kind of weather. But then again, he's gotten spoiled to California and the sunshine and... well, his husband is spoiled period. Therefore Tim is huddled into his hoodie, staring out onto the field, watching the rain lash at the city. This could all be solved easily if Tim would just come in off the damn balcony but he appears intent on misery. Maybe it's not even about the weather, maybe it's not cabin fever.

Up to this point, Javi had been involved in a game of poker with Buster and Zito. He glances back at the balcony and sighs, shaking his head and getting up. He's got to get Tim back in before the brat goes and catches a cold and can't play. Zito nods and gathers up the cards, heading out and muttering under his breath to Posey, no doubt deciding where they're going to locate their next victim.

He taps on the sliding door to give Tim a little notice and steps outside. Tim doesn't move in his deck chair, not until Javi nudges him to scoot forward. He sits down behind Tim, pulling the younger man's back to his chest and wrapping his arm around Tim's waist. He settles back and gets comfortable. It's really not that bad out here, not like he'd thought. The air is chilly but the rain is coming straight down and the balcony is staying dry.

Javi wraps his other arm around Tim's chest. A little cuddling never did anyone any harm and it's one of the surefire ways to get through to Tim.

Tim is fiddling with the bracelet Javi had proposed to him with. They'd gotten rings when they had gotten married and Tim never takes the bracelet or his wedding ring off for anything but games and to shower. Javi leans around, kisses his cheek before tangling his fingers with Tim's and tugging at the bracelet. Tim stops and lets go, dropping his head back against Javi's chest.

Javi smiles, kisses his temple and whispering, “What are you thinking? Right now?”

“That I don't like all of this attention. I knew what would happen when I took the leave and gave them a statement for the media but I didn't care. Because it meant that people knew that you're mine and I'm yours and how amazing was it that I got you when no one else did? But now they just keep pushing and they want more and more. I don't like it.”

“It's going to die down soon.” Javi murmurs, squeezing his hand. “We're not going to be interesting for all that long and then things will be back to normal. You and me and the show.”

“Promise?”

“I do.”

The noise Tim makes is grumpy but he sounds satisfied with the answer and he finally moves to stand up, pulling Javi up along with him. They slip back into the hotel room, stripping out of their wind chilled clothing and changing into their night clothes. Shorts and a t-shirt for Tim, pajama pants and a tank top for Javi. They do their nightly dance in the bathroom, stepping and twisting and ducking as they brush their teeth and wash their faces.

When they slip into bed and Javi spoons up behind Tim, holding him close, the storm has started raging. The thunder is booming and the lightning illuminates their room. Tim sighs and pulls Javi's hand up for a kiss. Javi smiles and buries his face in his husband's hair.


End file.
